This invention relates to video systems, and more particularly, to interactive television program guide systems which provide for the flexible modification of program guide user screen layouts and program guide functionality.
Cable, satellite, and broadcast television systems provide viewers with a large number of television channels. Users have traditionally consulted printed television program schedules to determine the programs being broadcast at a particular time. More recently, interactive electronic television program guides have been developed that allow television program information to be displayed on a user's television.
Interactive program guides allow the user to navigate through television program listings using a remote control. In a typical program guide display, television listings are organized and displayed in subsets according to multiple selection criteria and are sorted in various ways. For example, one approach is to organize program listings into a grid.
With current interactive program guides, user screens (e.g., screens containing program listings) and program guide functionality are fixed. It is generally not possible to chance user screens or program guide functionality without downloading an entire new program guide application.
Accordingly, it would be desirable if a markup language could be used to provide for the downloading display characteristics of user screens and program guide functionality as plug-ins anytime, without modifying the code of the application.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an interactive television program guide that arranges program guide display elements using a markup language.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an interactive television program guide that indicates and selects program guide functionality using a markup language.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an interactive television program guide that may be updated by downloading markup language documents without user intervention.